hellboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiram
Hiram is an Angel of the Lord and belongs to Joshua's Order. He is a lesser angel and often relegated to Heaven's menial grunt work on Earth, such as couriering and guardianship. Hiram is very fond of 'human things' and struggles against his nature to imitate human ways. Hiram's current Empty and human identity is Graham Duncan. Personality As an angel, Hiram has a limited if not nonexistent capacity for emotion. Angels are spiritual creatures lacking souls, which are the nerve center of human emotion. Nontheless Hiram's personality is marked by the characteristics of curiosity, diligence, and enthusiasm. Background Hiram's memory is as old and long as creation itself. He has always been in Joshua's Order, the Order of the couriers and guardians of humans. As such he has been on Earth for a very, very long time. Taking one form after another in succession, Hiram's most recent incarnation is in the body of Mason's Bluff native Graham Duncan. Duncan was thirteen years old when he wrecked his four wheeler and sustained major head injuries; after this he spent two days in the hospital unconscious before finally slipping off to the point where his soul and spirit could ascend and Hiram enter to take over his body. Hiram has been living as Graham Duncan ever since. It was very much to Hiram's surprise to find the lost Jeanneton girls living in Mason's Bluff. By luck he had found himself in the Empty of one of Eleanor's classmates, though it took him years to get her to notice him the 'old fashion way' as he calls it. Though he could have used his power as an angelic being to immediately announce himself to Eleanor or Madeline both, he instead sought to establish friendship the natural, human way. He finally succeeded after Eleanor broke her writing arm and he copied her math notes for her in the weeks until she could write again. Abilities and Physiology Angels are spiritual beings with a unique set of abilities, including: *The ability to enter an Empty. *Impossible strength, speed, agility, and perfected senses. *Invulnerability to human disease; very difficult to injure using human weapons as they possess an accelerated healing process that approaches instantaneous. They can also maintain an Empty without food, sleep, or water indefinitely. *The ability to cause visions/share their consciousness. *Communicative link between other angels of their Order and the Archangel. *All are endowed with Heaven's Glory and with it are capable of exorcising and banishing demonic forces, carrying out God's Will, and travel between the Heavens and the Earth. *Typically have great singing voices, regardless of their Empty's original talent. As spiritual beings angels have no 'true form' or describable physiology. Angels without Empties to inhabit have no way of manifesting on Earth in anyway visible to the human eye. An angel's Glory is the closest they could get to manifestation without first taking human form and that is only if their Glory is being used to fulfill the Purpose and Will of God on Earth and among men. An angel may only be destroyed or cast from Heaven by the Archangel or God himself. Trivia *Adores human sports despite not really 'getting' them. *Picked up smoking when it was fashionable in the 1920's. Category:creatures